1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated type vacuum pump that includes a pump unit and a power source unit integrated with each other.
2. Description of Related Art
A vacuum pump such as a turbomolecular pump or a molecular drag pump is provided with a discharge port on the side surface of the casing of the pump main body. The side surface of the casing of the pump main body is also provided with a control power source connection port (connector) with which the vacuum pump is connected to the control power source (power source unit) (see Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3138105).